Nubia Star Drives INC
Nubia Star Drives Incorporated, originally called the Nubian Design Collective, was a loose grouping of designers and engineers who colonized the planet Nubia roughly 300 years before the Battle of Naboo. The collective comprised a number of spacefaring species including Bith, Humans, Sullustans, and Zabrak that accepted small contracts for wealthy clients. Currently the shipyard has gone into not only designing new ships but doing custom jobs on other ships who rights they purchased to produce to customer specification Influence The J-type 327 designed for the Naboo monarch Nubian technology was used all throughout the galaxy and was readily available on most Republic worlds. They were known for producing unique and beautiful designs of sublight engines and spaceframes. Their unique designs were best seen on J-type spacecraft. When the Empire rose to power, the collective went underground to keep experimental designs away from Imperial hands. History Shortly after the Battle of Endor, the collective resurfaced with a completely new catalog. The company was renamed Nubia Star Drives, Inc. and began to release their unique line of products to the public. In addition, Nubian components were used in the construction of most products of the Theed Palace Space Vessel Engineering Corps. Known Products Starfighters *B4 Cloudbus *Freefall-class Bomber *H-6 prototype bomber Yachts *J-Type 327 Nubian Royal Starship (In conjuction with TEC) *J-Type Nubian Diplomatic Barge(In conjuction with TEC) *H-Type Nubian Star Yatch(In conjuction with TEC) *J-Type Nubian Star Skiff(In conjuction with TEC) Engines *Nubian 221 *Nubian 327 Core *Nubian Sossen-3 Ion Drive *J-type sublight engines *Nubian Creveld-4 Ion Drives HyperDrives *Nubian Monarc C-4 Hyperdrive *Nubian Monarc C-6 Hyperdrive *Nubian 150 Hyperdrive Coare *S-5 Hyperdrive Generator *S-6 Hyperdrive Generator Exodus Divergence In 18 ABY after a series mishaps and finical blunderers the head of Nubia contact the Naboo that they were in default and may not be able to help design and produce ships for Naboo. Seeing this as not only bad for Nubia and Naboo but for the New Republic. Seeing an opportunity to help a friendly world and keep their top of the light space craft the Queen of Naboo called a meeting with the heads of TEC, and Republic Sienar to see if something could be done. However before the meeting could take place all hell broke out in the galaxy first the Jedi on Onderon were attacked then Mon Calamiari. The Queen and Raith contacted CEO Devon Darnosos for aid to both groups. He refused perfering what unpurhased ships not be used in case of a sell off so Nubia could get more. The Queen the went to the King of Nubia and after going over a few records they discovered the kings nephew had been turning down New Republic request for the Hutts who had defaulted. . .Unable to put anymore into the failing company the King of Nubia offer to sell to Naboo and Sienar. With the stipulations that New Republic was served and given a discount,that were not to move any facilites and keep the appearence that Nubia still owned it so that his people would not know how badly he had failed the. The Queens first order was to get what ships that were not owned off the yard and to the Jedi and Mon Calamiari. When the dust settled Allyah fired the CEO and she and Raith put their ship designers along with Nubias to work. It was suggested to not only expand but seek out other yacht design chasis but make the interiors modular making it to owners needs. . . . New Products Yachts and other Ships Prmary Nubian Creations *Nubia Monarch Class Yacht aka King's Palace *Nubia Executive Class Yacht aka Hendonpoole *Long Wing Nubian Class yacht Yacht(coming soon) *V-Type Nubian (coming soon) *Nubian Blackbird-Nubia Class (coming soon) *Fillorean Class Yacht Yachts Licensed through deal with Sorsub Corporation *1550 LEX Space Yacht *Ambassador Class Luxary Shuttle *Horizon Class Star Yacht *Personal Luxary Yacht 200 *2400 Yacht *2800 Yacht (coming soon) *Personal Luxary Yacht 3000 *Personal Luxary Yacht 3500 *Personal Luxary Yacht 5000 *Surosub Star Skiff Utility Craft Sprint Class Rescue Craft Droids (Avilaible to be stocked on ship for an extra cost) *BD-3000 Luxary Droid *RH7 Card Shark *RH7-D Card SharK *C5 robo-bartender More coming soon Transport Licensed through SuroSub *Corviar Landspeeder *G-17 LandspeederJG-8 Luxary LandSpeeder *Sephraph Class Urban LandSpeeder *XP-291 Skimmer Licensed throughNarlach IndustriesSpeeders *XJ2 Airspeeder *XJ6 Airspeeder *XJ-7 Airspeeder 'Options' Hospital option Luxury options Amenities Amenities will be comparable to ships size. Standard *Conference Rooms *Suanas *Hot Tub *Advanced Communication System *Custom Galley(w/food and wine) *Standard interior package *Art *Advanced Holonet System *Force Hatch(upon special request) Upgraded Depending on Size *Rec Rooms **Casino **Chin-Bret area **Grav-ball **Video Games **Billards **ETC *Movie Theaters *Banquet and Catering Facilities *Gardens *Zoos *Pool *Gladiator Ring *Shuttle/fighter/transport bays *Gyms *Musical performance Area Racing Garage *ETC Interiors Interiors will be customized to owners preferences. Standard Customs *Royal Naboo Home *Corellian Estate *Tatooine Mansion *Courcant Castle *Chandrliean Cottage *Nubian Estate Custom Interiors Fit with exotic materials at owners request Threads *Naboo Shadows Rising *Nubia Drive Yards: A New Day Appearances The Starfighter Trap"—Star Wars Gamer 1 (Mentioned only) Sources Sources *Coruscant and the Core Worlds *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels * The New Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology * Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7 * The Essential Atlas * [http://